


Quite the Surprise

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Expensive Gifts, Gen, Male Friendship, Rinch if you squint I guess, S2E10 Shadow Box Reference, elbows friendly, elbows would probably see Rinch too, fluff?, oddgit says it's Rinch but I just don't see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: Harold uses any excuse to buy John nice things, even if it means he has to participate in the gift giving sometimes to cover up that fact.Besides, he can't help it if he gets more pleasure by giving to such a deserving man than John probably gets being on the receiving end can he? Harold thinks NOT.Set around the end of season two.
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Comments: 20
Kudos: 22





	Quite the Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whoever bothers with this quickie, comments are always appreciated.
> 
> And as always my thanks to oddgit!!!!!

John woke up with a text from Harold instructing him to meet him at an unfamiliar area of New York… a part he knew to be uninhabited.

_As soon as you’re awake and properly fed I will be awaiting your arrival at my own private slice of the city. Nothing will be required of you but your love for speed and adrenaline. I look forward to seeing you there, Finch._

He could tell there was no hurry meant in Harold’s instructions, but all the same he was eager to get there and see what his mysterious partner had up his sleeve.

When he’d arrived at the abandoned race track, he had to walk through an old concession area to get to the back side of the building. 

John made quick work of the trek and headed back outside to find his partner. When he saw him he could hardly believe his eyes. Harold turned towards him, standing between two brand new Ducati 950s Multistrada‘s, holding a racing helmet and clad in a perfectly tailored black and burgundy leather racing suit complete with interior body armor and supportive steel toed boots. 

John’s jaw dropped, completely missing the flicker of delight in Harold’s eyes.

“Gunmetal black for you of course,” Harold stated in lieu of a proper greeting, “but as you know I’m fond of a little more color for my accessories… that includes motorcycles of course.” Harold turned back towards his own gorgeous two wheeled vehicle, appreciating the sharp lines and extreme craftmanship. “This is my own personalized shade… Iridescent Cobalt Blue,” he announced and looked at John again with boundless amusement. “So… what do you think?”

“I… I’m speechless, Finch,” John replied dumbfounded, “Can you… do you know how to… ride?” he stammered.

“I wanted to be with you the first time you experienced this particular bike, John,” Harold said sheepishly. “So I’ve been learning how to ride for quite some time now,” he explained, “almost since I was forced to flee with Shayn Coleman that night we were being chased through the streets of Manhattan.”

“I readily admit that I had to have mine customized to compensate for my height and disabilities, but other than that, these two beauties are a perfectly matched pair as far as power is concern.” Harold announced happily while he stroked the smooth gas tank of his bike. 

“Wow, you learned for me?” John replied, astounded.

“To be honest, Mister Reese, yes,” he replied, “in part that is. I believe I told you that night how much I enjoyed the exhilaration of the experience? Well, I seized the opportunity every chance I got and I believe I’ve actually mastered the feat of riding this impressive machine.”

John smiled happily, “I’m impressed, Finch. Let’s see what you can do.”

“Your safety gear is inside, first room to the right,” Harold revealed enthusiastically and shooed him back towards the building, “Go… change, let’s get moving.”

*************

Two hours later, John had lost count of how many laps they had completed around the oval track. They’d finally parked their bikes and removed their helmets. “I was hoping you were going to want to take a break about thirty laps ago,” John confessed drolly.

“Didn’t think I had it in me is that it Mister Reese?” Harold grinned while he caught his breath.

“I’m beat so yeah, you could say that,” John laughed.

“Well I suppose you learned a valuable lesson then.” Harold retorted dryly while he swung his bad leg around gingerly and stood on vibrating legs. “I’m starving, where are you buying me lunch?” he teased.

John smiled, “I feel like a pastrami sandwich from Katz’s deli. I’ll race you!” John exclaimed and took off.

Harold shook his head amused as he watched John speed away, “Yeah, I’ll meet you there,” he called after him, waving uselessly as he headed back inside to change into his much more appropriate and comfortable bespoke attire.

He texted his vehicle supplier to come back to the track to retrieve the Ducati while he headed outside to his hidden Jaguar. _'Well, that was enough fun for a lifetime,'_ He thought unquestionably, _'I’m sure Mister Morrow will enjoy the gift when he comes to pick it up…'_

THE END


End file.
